


fade

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, M/M, between that and the archive warnings yall know what this is right? right, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: Even fades away in a hospital, and Isak fades away with him.





	fade

**Author's Note:**

> dont read this u been warned

Even fades away in a hospital, and Isak can do nothing but watch.

He was training to be a doctor before this. Remembers practising for it, being told how to talk to families of patients, _be sincere, but not too emotional, concerned, but not too attached._

It was easy - when it wasn't Even.

Even was about to graduate, when he got sick. About to become a world renowned director, about to beat out Star Wars for the title of _coolest fucking movie ever made_ \- at least that's what Isak liked to tell him. But Isak had been busy, studying for his second year exams, to notice that it was more than just a cold, and too fucking on top of the world to think that something like that could get him or Even.

And Even’s been sick before, anyway. Not like this, but still. It's never anything he can't get over - or at least through. Not without Isak by his side.

So he sees the doctor later than he should. And Isak has to hear the news from Even’s shaky voice, because they might not believe he was just a roommate if he went into the office with him.

When he hears it, he grabs onto Evens hand, and he doesn't let go, and he promises that they'll get through it together.

“We won't,” Even whispers, and Isak shushes him, pulls him close in, so that Even can rest his head on Isak’s chest and hear him breathing, the same way he got him through it the last time he was sick.

 

.

 

Even fades away in a hospital, and Isak doesn't leave his side for a second longer than he has to.

He sits on the bed next to him, and cries more than Even does. He leans his head on Even’s chest because that's what got Even through it last time either of them were sick.

He asks “can we just stay like this forever?”

Even replies “you'll be fine without me.”

Neither of them believe it.

Isak tries to cheer them both up. Each day, he brings more ridiculous gifts, teddy bears, flowers, chocolates. All the stuff he scorned before, and Even rolls his eyes and tries to smile and puts the flowers in water and makes every effort to keep the chocolate down and hugs the teddy bears, telling Isak that he better take them back home and let them look after him when Even can't.

“You'll have to come home with them,” Isak tells him.

“I will,” promises Even.

They both stopped believing in promises a while ago.

 

.

 

Even fades away in a hospital, and Isak doesn't want to be a doctor any more.

Even tells him to follow his dreams, his heart, anyone he can't resist learning more about. Isak tries not to answer with “all of those options are you.”

But doctor isn't any of them, not any more. He can't spend another second in a place like this.

He can't spend another second anywhere if Even won't be with him.

It's not right. It's not possible.

It's not fucking _fair_.

 

.

 

Even fades away in a hospital, and Isak fades away with him.

It doesn't take long. He promised to keep living, but there's two problems.

One, that they both stopped believing in promises a long time ago.

And two.

That there was always the warning that they were both at risk.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i warned u


End file.
